


It's all Coming Back

by HausOfSterek



Series: Everything Changes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Someone dies, Stiles is very sad, it starts with a break up, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HausOfSterek/pseuds/HausOfSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is slightly based off of the song 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' preformed by Celine Dion.</p><p>Stiles and Derek break up. Stiles goes eight years without crying. Then Lydia screams, and Parrish is knocking on the front door.</p><p>Can be read a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the music video for the song. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oe9VB8t3m2w 
> 
>  
> 
> *****Please don't hate me for what is about to happen.***** 
> 
> I do not own this song, or Teen Wolf.

\------

Stiles and Derek used to be together. They shared an intense and painful relationship filled with lies and harsh words. When the couple fought it got personal. They took digs at each other. Before long they had forgotten the reason the fight started in the first place. They would try to one up each other. The relationship was horrible. And then it ended. 

The two started fighting, it was their worst fight yet. Derek left, slamming the door behind him. That is when Stiles decided that they were done. In that moment he knew that he and Derek were history. Stile was getting tired of crying. He was starting to think that he would run out of tears. 

Not long after Derek left that night Stiles stopped crying. He banished all the memories that he and Derek had made. He told himself that it was better this way. He told himself that he and Derek cannot be together.

Stiles doesn't remember how he did it, but he made himself strong again. He stopped letting his emotions and feelings get in the way of his life. Stiles vowed to never waste his time on Derek ever again. At first he was worried about the pack meetings. He was scared to even go to them. Derek was apart of the pack, and Stiles wanted nothing to do with him. Stiles skipped the next pack meeting. Scott stopped by that night to ask Stiles why he hadn't come. Stile told Scott that he didn't want to see Derek. Scott responded with the news that Derek didn't show up. All of his things were gone from the loft. It looks like he left town. 

That was eight years ago.

In all that time Stiles never cried. Last week he cried for the first time since Derek left town, and he hasn't stopped. 

One week ago he was hanging out with Lydia. She had talked him into watching The Notebook. Again. Part way into the movie Lydia began to scream.

Less then an hour later Parrish knocked at the door. Stiles’s father had been shot. He died almost instantly. Stiles knows that today will be hard. Today he will be surrounded by the entire city. Everybody loved the Sheriff, and everybody will be at his funeral. 

Stiles sits frozen staring at the casket. Stiles’s face is almost expressionless as the tears fall. Scott and Melissa along with a few other pack members sit in the front row with Stiles. They were the closest thing to family that Stiles and his father had. Now they are all Stiles has. 

That day Stiles hears from almost everyone he had ever met. Everyone was sorry for his loss. Everyone commented on how great a man the Sheriff was. Stiles felt broken again. The only thing that didn't make him sad was that the man who shot his father was arrested. 

That night Stiles drove to his father’s home. Stiles had moved out into his own apartment six years ago. He hasn't been to his apartment in a week. After his father was shot he has been spending all of his time in his childhood home. 

He parked in the street and walked in to the place where he grew up. He stares into the living room where he used to watch cartoons with his mother and father. After his mother died it was just Stiles and his father. The kitchen, where he used to cook healthy meals for his father seem so different. It felt empty. Soon Stiles walked up the stair and into his old bedroom. The lights were off, and the sun had already set, so he just closed the door behind him. He leaned back against the door and slid down so he could sit with the darkness of his room surround him. 

For the next few weeks Stiles tried to get back to his usual self, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about all the people that he lost. His mother when he was eight, Derek when we was 21, and now his father. Of course he had lost other people Heather, Erica, and Boyd, but those losses were not nearly as painful as the death of his parents. Somehow he even felt that losing his relationship with Derek was worse than losing a few of his friends. Stiles felt terrible for thinking it, but Derek was the only person he ever truly loved. 

Derek was his first real relationship, and his last. Stiles tried to date after Derek, but it never worked out. Something always held him back. Maybe he was scared of getting hurt again. Maybe he was scared of hurting someone else. What ever it was, it was strong. 

Two months later Stiles was starting to feel better. He could walk through his fathers house without crying. Stiles wanted to become more involved with the pack, so he invited them to the house for a pack meeting. Stiles felt himself getting back into the swing of things, It had been nearly three months since he had hosted a pack meeting.Being surrounded by his friends made him almost feel happy. At the same time it also made him wish his dad was there. 

About an hour into the meeting Scott started acting strange. Soon Scott somehow managed to end the meeting early. Stiles was alone in his father’s house. Slightly confused, Stiles made his way to his room to go to sleep. He opened the door and saw that the window was open. He could have sworn he had closed it earlier. 

Stiles turned on the lights, and that’s when he saw him. 

Tears instantly began to fall from his eyes. He looked at the man he knew a long time ago. The man whispered Stiles’s name. With that Stiles started to remember everything he tried so hard to forget. Derek was back.

Stiles approached Derek and threw his arms around the man. He needed to feel comfort. More and more memories started to fill Stiles’s mind. Not everything was bad. They had happy moments. It was all coming back. It was then that Stiles knew why their relationship didn't work. They both had so many issues that they hadn't worked through. Stiles felt guilt over his mother’s death. He felt guilt over what happened when he was possessed by the Nogitsune. Over the last eight years he worked very hard to move past those things. Morrell had been such an amazing resource. She helped him be happy again. She helped him to not feel guilty. Stiles hopes that Derek has found away to grow too. 

In the hug Stiles finds himself wanting more. 

Stiles wants Derek. 

Stiles wants to try again. He is ready to forgive Derek. Stiles knows why things went bad last time, and he will not let that happen again. He is determined to be happy. He wants to be happy with Derek.


End file.
